Project: The Sage Of The Titans
by razorpawofdestruction96
Summary: An idea i had for a while. One-shot.


A pair of dark brown eyes fluttered open as a coughing fit followed. A figure wearing a white kimono-like shirt with red flames on the hem of the sleeves, tied with an olive green obi, black shinobi pants and black shinobi sandals, the figure of a teenaged age easily, the most characteristic thing his spied white hair with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face.

´Ugh…what happened to me.´

The figure thought weakly coughing up water.

_The Frog at the bottom of the well drifts off into the great ocean…_

A sharp gasp echoed as his ears listened the shore´s water running and rolling around.

´My arm…´

He felt them, both in their place as if he had never faced his once student Nagato in the battle against him in Amegakure, the thing is as he opened his eyes he glanced into the water blood, so much blood in it, at least right now in the puddle underneath him, how did it happened; why did it happened. He doesn´t know, but the thing is he´s still alive.

Though, his eyes as he glanced at them in their reflection; gone were his common eyes and instead the very eyes that his former student used to kill him were there; why him? Why him of all people would he have the rinnegan? It had no sense. Why is he alive?

Shaking his head and looking at his face, he looks younger; teenaged even, years ago before even the second shinobi world war. As if he went back in time, and so did his own clock.

´I need to return to the village, I need to inform Tsunade, Konoha´s in danger.´

As he got up, he turned around and saw that it was still as bright as the day itself, then he glanced at many skyscrapers, buildings that went up to the very skies, he blinked and shook his head.

´I need a way to hide these eyes and find out where has my own body landed to.´

* * *

The white haired teenaged young man walked out of the beach and was surprised to meet people, common people not dressed as Shinobi, he didn´t felt their chakra at all, it was tiny, nonexistent even. Why though? Why? Machines with wheels and made from steel sped by the sidewalk, with people inside them, people were talking with tiny devices speaking to them and making expressions as if they were hearing someone back in them?

´What kind of world is this? Am I in a Genjutsu?´

Jiraiya thought, in his very path finding a big building with the big bold letters saying Library, not understanding the language he saw in its logo some books and he knew he reached the right place to seek out knowledge. Information after all means everything, moreover when one is a shinobi, getting inside the library was easy, certainly nobody asked for identification or anything and many people, old and young were here, and apparently nobody dared to cast him a glance at all.

Seconds turned into minutes to Jiraiya; using the Rinnegan´s power to process information with the likelihood of the Sharingan itself; his brain processed the information fast; apparently, he was in another world, not his own or at least not on the Shinobi Nations. This part of the world is known as Planet Earth; it has already lived through Two World Wars, and apparently he´s in the United States a country which its language is based on the ancient Shakespearian Latin language, William Shakespeare being a famous writer of literature in Europe, old countries which its principal was United Kingdom, England which centuries ago conquered this land and claimed it as their own before eventually they asked for independence.

What fascinated though is the grade of technology they have; it far exceeded the one of the Shinobi World, even those of Snow Country didn´t even got to the toes of this planet, they have metallic ships that go beyond the skies, there are planets, more than one, there are aliens apparently too; in the form of legendary superheroes.

Yes, that´s another thing that fascinated him too.

Superheroes, people whom apparently save people from harm and those that want to threaten them, akin to Shinobi to their villages, and he had to wonder yet; if there are such people, why is there still wars in the world? Why are people still suffering?

Was nagato right? Do humans could never understand themselves?

´No, I won´t fall to that. I have a dream in which Humans all beings can understand themselves and finally there´ll be peace.´

With his firm thoughts, Jiraiya once again continued to review most of the information he has acquired, he knew now basic English enough to not be a dork around natives of the country, it demotivated so that he cannot return to Konoha.

´I´ll need to test the Summoning Jutsu and see if I can summon a toad here.´

The male stated rather impassively as he ceased to read sighed, turning around the sun was just about to end and the night to arrive, one could see already the darkening window, shaking his head and instead choosing to leave the library, night arrived faster than he thought it would´ve.

He carried his ninja gear, luckily it was full of the necessities of a Shinobi like himself, paired with his jutsu knowledge it will be a nice ride.

Leisurely the Toad Sage walked the streets and finally had a theory.

´I remember listening to some braggy Uchiha stating about shutting their chakra flow from their eyes to cease their use of Dojutsu and hide their eyes. I can try it.´

The male thought and soon after closing his eyes and finally regaining his common normal vision without it being enhanced by the Rinnegan´s ocular capabilities, the earth shook, and he glanced at a gigantic crater emitting green smoke. From it emerged a red-haired female, in full body-armor and green glowing eyes, with a crown-like helm reminiscent of the Second Hokage and two gigantic tubes covering her forearms, were they prison shackles, they looked quite modern and stylish if he had to say.

"Slog Vormi Vormat! Slog Vorm!"

She stated out loud threatening the citizens with an unknown language and someone thought it would be cool to take a picture of the stunted woman, the camera´s flash apparently blocked her sight and she growled and swung her arms, hitting the floor.

´Uzumaki? Nah, it can´t be.´

Jiraiya thought from the shadows as the female smashed a taxi car, knowing that this would endanger the citizens, perhaps it was time to put his skills to par.

Boar-Tiger

"Earth Style: Dark Swamp."

_**-Jiraiya Theme-**_

Before she could smash her cuffs at the only supporting column of the Pizza restaurant which had civilians around, the very earth underneath the female turned to mush, which swallowed her slowly and impeded her movement, she growled and glared trying to see the perpetrator whom was kneeling down, holding a right one-handed tiger hand-seal the left palm touching the surface.

"And so, has the greatest Sage of the Toad Mountain Jiraiya-sama saved the day!"

Striking an over-dramatic kabuki pose, before he could continue, he had to duck an incoming neon green star bolt, he turned around and glanced at the destruction.

"OI! This is supposed to be my introduction."

As Jiraiya approached to the female he rose his arms.

Snake

´Ranjishigami no Jutsu."

As his hair literally grew out and produced many white-like tentacles which bind the female´s wrists and ankles, holding them thick; the mud underneath her was gone and soon instead the Toad Sage approached to the female with his arms raised once more.

"Hey, um; look, I don´t know why you´re mad, but, don´t take it away on the innocents. They cannot defend themselves."

Her glare was one of hatred, a scorned woman; he has seen those glares in his enemies, and he had certain flashbacks of Shinobi of enemy nations attacking him. He had to remind himself, he´s not in the Shinobi Nations anymore and instead he´s at a new world with cluelessness about what chakra is.

"I'll help you with this."

Taking out a kunai from his pouch he maneuvered through the lock´s system and the cuffs fell to the surface, his hair once again returned to its common state. As the red-haired female moved her arms and was surprised to see the cuffs gone.

"That´s it. Now, we can-."

_**-Naruto OST: Sexy—**_

Before he could say anything his kimono as taken quite aggressively and he was pulled towards the female whom kissed his lips, as a light blush adorned his cheeks.

It felt tender, it felt soft; as he deepened the kiss with the experience only a man like could he was pushed away. So, she liked it rough.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!"

And with that, the female flew away, he sighed and looked dejectedly to the floor; he didn´t even bedded her yet and she just up and go, this must be the worst encounter he has had.

"So-."

His shinobi training kicked in and she was about to throw a weapon when he glanced at four other people; one of them was a bulky and looked almost like an adult, wearing a gray colored hoodie, black pants and metal-toed boots, a female with a blue-colored hooded cape, wearing the hood she had a demonic and dark aura kind of like a jinhcuuuriki, a young green-skinned boy with big ears wearing a purple-black costume that looked quite ridiculous and of course; the most ridiculous thing must go towards a boy with black yelled hair with a face-mask and a traffic-light like attire.

"I´m Beast Boy. Who are you?"

The boy asked in general, to Jiraiya though this couldn´t be fate somehow and someway he was put in here with these odd people to perhaps make something more. This will be, the fourth time he spends and tries to change things, perhaps this time it´ll work. One after all, needs to open himself to others.

"Jiraiya, Sage of the Toad Mountain."

He introduced himself with a big grin and with his right hands thumb indicating to himself, before finally pointing to the shady and distrustful looking guy with facemask.

"I´m Robin."

He stated quite silently, coldly and quite aloof; the girl introduced herself.

"Raven."

"Cyborg."

The male in hood introduced himself and he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"All of us six, are here in this city and we all met. Coincidences never happen; we must check on this girl and her motives for coming. There is a reason why she attacked and why she was hostile, and before you think on going up on your ways. Look upwards."

Crossing his arms and looking down, the other five teenagers glanced upwards to see a gigantic alien ship descending towards them at quite a leisurely pace.

The male with the gray hoodie lowered it showing half of his head with light-blue cybernetic implants.

"Are you sure you guys want me on your team."

He asked to them all as Jiraiya glanced downwards, if by regrets they were talking he has double the amount than them and for that reason alone he shouldn´t be a superhero or even attempt to it; he´s not fit to save people when all if not the entire of his shinobi techniques are made out to kill. The Wild Lion Mane´s Jutsu is used to kill and maim a target not to restrain.

**People of Earth, we come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner. A very dangerous prisoner, do not interfere, and we will leave your city with only minimal damage. But if you attempt to assist her, your destruction will be absolute. **

"That´s a big ship."

The cyborg man commented as he nodded, closing his eyes and sensing the ambience, he could see hundreds of those aliens ready to fight, with he intent to kill.

"You´re still going to go after that girl?"

The cyborg man glanced to Jiraiya whom smiled and nodded, it was only fair to give perhaps this girl a chance to tell her version before anything else happened, and right now; that absolutist alien wants to destroy, and his purpose now is to preserve.

"Can we go too?"

The green skinned teenager asked to Jiraiya as he nodded as the jelled hair traffic-light dressed hero former-sidekick spoke.

"I suppose I could team up, just this once."

He grinned to them as the male sage turned around and started to walk towards the city.

"You in?"

Robin asked to Raven whom was surprised at glancing the male asking her.

"I´m not the hero type. Trust me, if you knew what I really am, you wouldn´t want me around."

The female with cape stated as the black-haired male touched her shoulder and spoke with a sympathetic smile.

"I know enough."

With a tiny smile, she received Robin; Jiraiya instead glanced at the floor and a tiny smile was placed on his face, even though he doesn´t knows the boy, he could see that he has issues like Kakashi once had, although he could see him open up to people, that would work for him in the long run. Without stopping, Jiraiya expertly ninja-dashed towards a Video-Rental store.

"Dude, Wait!"

As the green skinned boy transformed; the Toad Sage was soon followed by his other teammates towards the building where he sensed the girl, using Senjutsu or at least partially enough he managed to sense the female´s leftover tiny chakra signature and from there go on. He jumped the whole and knelt in a shinobi stance, glancing at the female alien pigging out on food.

"Um, those taste better without the wrapper."

She turned around and growled, raising his arms and opened palms Jiraiya spoke.

"It´s okay, we´re friends, remember."

The Toad Sage never had good experiences with red-haired angry women, Kushina was one of them though and this girl seemed to take on her mood, clearly doesn´t fit him.

"Friend, Why? For what purpose did you free me?"

As she stepped forward briskly the shinobi stepped back as he had an awkward gaze, it wasn´t easy to explain his ideology to a girl, moreover telling her that he´s mentally like sixty years old, yeah, way to kill the mood dude.

"I was just hit- I mean! Trying to be nice."

The Toad Sage hit himself gently in the head after his first comment, he didn´t wanted to be an awkward perverted at first sight to others, he meant, really; he didn´t wanted to be at the bad end of others.

"Nice. We do not have such word on my planet, closest is Wrutha! weak!"

She tried to attack his pride, but the Toad Sage instead remained straight, the girl didn´t knew who she was messing up with, but he´ll humor her by portraying his mortality and not his experience.

"Well, around here nice means nice."

The biggest of them all stated while the female just glared at them with hose glowing green eyes, he would´ve used the Rinnegan, if he at least knew how to use it, right now it was as useless as sitting duck.

"And if you want us to keep being nice you better tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner."

The female´s eyes ceased to glow neon green, perhaps the boy lacked tact to make such a question at least to Jiraiya´s point of view, he had interrogation jutsu, at least more effective but also those kill or are very lethal therefore until he finds other methods, he´ll have to stick with the basics.

"Not prisoner, I´m prize."

She stated and Jiraiya understood, slavery.

As she continued to tell her tale, the male listened intently as he got his worst fears confirmed, the female is a slave, a trade off, a piece of meat for someone to eye on, quite usual in the elemental nations. As the cloaked female was about to question the female about the Citadel, she confirmed his assumption by with such a straight face filled of hate saying such words.

It seems that, wherever he goes, there´s always war, suffering, hatred, slavery, rape; human strife.

"Then I won´t let you go away with them. They´ll have to go through me to do so."

Jiraiya declared, he had died once or at least had such a close experience with death; that he didn´t feared it at all anymore at least if he committed the right purpose to gain it.

An explosion distracted him and blasted them all away, so the aliens arrived. As everybody started to fight, Jiraiya rushed and kicked the first alien in the head, literally pushing the alien away with such strength, when another came against him, with their staff, with his right hand he blocked the pointy staff with a Kunai and with his left hand with another Kunai he impaled it on the alien´s chest, it had a explosive note; kicking him away, another explosion happened, literally killing the alien as from that hole emerged the alien girl with other aliens against her.

Three aliens tried to pile up against him, but he did a fast sequence of hand-seals.

´Cool, I still retain my Sannin-Levelled Skills. Fire Style: Flame Bombs.´

Shooting a bullet of flames towards the enemy, all while his friends glanced with shock at him blowing out flames out of nowhere; the aliens though were already melted or just burned to hell the moment his technique stopped.

Soon though through team effort, the aliens flew away as the alien girl turned around.

"I believe your expression is, Thanks."

"Oh man, my suit."

The cyborg man stated now fully revealed, Jiraiya didn´t cared about his appearance; he was instead focused on what lies to tell if anyone asked him how he blew out flames. As he thought deeply about it the others spoke between themselves and finally the lord of the so-called Citadel reappeared as an hologram to make one last final message.

"Go team."

He listened to Cyborg´s voice as he was getting ready, he had one left; only one damn scroll of the Fire Sealing Method, he was planning on using it against Nagato, the true nagato once he got into an epic Ninjutsu fight Teacher vs Apprentice, but it seemed he was lucked out of it. He would make sure to restock himself with scrolls and prepare them back once again, and perhaps continue learning Fuinjutsu all along.

"All the fault is yours. I commanded you leave me alone, but you insisted upon the being nice."

The female already with a bighead shouted at him as he glanced at her with a serious expression, as the others felt doomed, he was pocketing his pouch.

"We need to destroy their ship, if things come critical and they shoot that…I have something that will absorb the impact. Don´t worry about it, I have a trick up my sleeve."

Jiraiya stated and continued before he could be interrupted by others.

"Faith is the last to die, it doesn´t matters how we got into this. We got in it and we have the will to get out of it by doing it together."

Glancing at the others whom were silent, receiving their small grins and their nods, even Robin whom was quite adamant had a confident grin, in here the Toad Sage showed his true power in leadership and wisdom; because, after all, the first man to be asked to take the position of Fourth Hokage and lead Konoha through the times before the Third Shinobi World War and even before his apprentice Minato Namikaze was Chosen, was in fact himself. Nobody was more fit for the title of Fourth Hokage than Jiraiya himself.

"Now, let´s go. We have a city to save."

* * *

He had a plan, he relied on infiltration; the very thing he´s the best at, he had other people. Perhaps on some other time he can teach them a few tricks to aid him in this type of assignments but for now he´ll go with them and their skillset. As the dark circular-spherical transport got them inside the ship, the green haired boy made a comment and before anybody could rush at anything the Toad Sage rose his arm

Clapping hands, jumping and clapping his toes before finally descending to the surface, using his very chakra, he created a spherical detection barrier with himself at the center, expanding it enough all while the others glanced at him.

"Um."

"Sh!"

Cyborg silenced Beast Boy before he could speak, certainly all the entire team, including Robin and Raven glanced fascinated at the Toad Sage making his, parlor physics-evading tricks, as he had his eyes closed and his expression with concentration. His eyes opened once more, and he spoke silently.

"We must get to the firing controls, time is essential."

With his closed eyes he preached an ancient shinobi chant used by ANBU on infiltration missions.

´I´m the darkness, I´m the night, my blade is breeze and my will is fire.´

Chakra went to his feet and his body went transparent, as he sneaked in silently through the base with the others following him quite shocked that he could turn himself invisible and moreover for his steps to not be heard at all. As Starfire followed the silent and transparent ally that freed her, she collided with him whom had his back to the edge, she closed her eyes and slightly lowered her head.

"I bring you…apology."

Reappearing she focused on his visage as he gave her his trademark perhaps charming and slightly pervy smile with a wink and a thumbs up.

"It´s okay, think nothing of it."

He returned to normal as he continued to glance at the corridor to see any enemies she positively expressed.

"And again, you´re nice. On my world only my K´norfka has shown me such kindness."

She expressed as he nodded and spoke solemnly.

"We humans are quite different."

She blushed at his expression as he continued to sneak at the room, glancing at her expression he was about to say something perverted to perhaps ease the mood and get rid of the tension, before he could though the green haired boy once again interrupted.

"Ugh, guys. I think they know we´re here."

Beast Boy commented and finally Jiraiya glanced at the monsters, ready to fight against them as so was Robin.

* * *

As the Gordonians were getting ready to fire their cannon, Lord Troggar spoke confidently standing up and glancing at the to be his masterpiece.

"The earth scum shall learn. It takes more than six juvenile heroes to take down the mighty Lord Troggar."

As an Explosion Echoed behind him, they all turned to meet Jiraiya with a stern glance at the enemy, with a confident smirk.

"We´re not six heroes; we´re one team."

Troggar roared as they all started to fight against the aliens under Troggar´s command. Using his Toad-Style Taijutsu to defeat all the aliens, defeating them quite easier than the others were managing with his experience. Raven though spoke out loud, and the whole room exploded, and the ship harshly descended towards the water.

Troggar though glared at the female and was about to attack them, Jiraiya rushed against him and spoke out loud.

"Rasengan!"

His spiraling-sphere ball of condensed chakra hit the creature in the back and repulsed him forward as both Beast Boy and Raven ducked as the alien hit the floor, and he knelt and sighed.

"I´m going to say this once. BOOYAH!"

As he listened to the cybernetic man speak, Jiraiya himself closed his eyes as his lips curled upward, he didn´t know why but once again he was getting that feeling he once had when he fought alongside Orochimaru and Tsunade in the Second Shinobi World War against Hanzo. Only this time, it was crazier and with a little more people in the battleground.

* * *

**Next Day**

Jiraiya sat down in a rock, by his sides were the others. For now, he´s on another world far away from the elemental nations, far away from his home from where once his loyalties lied. Perhaps this is his new home and there´s a purpose for him being here and his body washing up in the shore not so long ago.

"Please, I look, nice?"

Everybody turned around to meet the same red-haired alien girl with a different getup perhaps one more comfortable, she looked quite beautiful if one were to guess, though he really missed the humongous melons of Tsunade each day he woke up, but he knows for sure she´ll be a looker when she´s older.

Stepping forward he spoke.

"Say, what´s your name?"

He chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head timidly he glanced at the girl whom approached and spoke.

"In your language it would be Star…Fire."

"Welcome to Earth Starfire."

Jiraiya gestured to the female with his usual serene face as she had a positive radiant expression on her brilliant neon green eyes.

"I thank you all for your bravery and help and I wish to ask permission to remain here with the people most strange, but also, most kind."

As she blushed and turned away, he scratched the back of his head awkwardly and the cloaked female spoke for himself.

"you don´t need our permission."

"If you want our friendship, you´ve got it."

Robin though stepped forward and gestured for cyborg to hand everybody special circular communicators.

"I asked cyborg to design these, to stay in contact. When there´s trouble, you´d know who to call."


End file.
